pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Animaniacs
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Animaniacs is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons film by Hanna Barbera, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot The episode begins with Plucky Duck being late for school, as he overslept. He rushes to Animation 101, a class he has never seen or heard of before, as he kept cutting classes. He assumes all he has to do is watch cartoons, but Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and the other toons such as Fifi, Calamity Coyote, Gogo and Little Beeper are busy working on their cartoons. Buster tells them that making a film for the animation festival tonight is the only way to get a passing grade. Plucky is unfamiliar with how to make a cartoon, so Buster and Pac-Man use the magic pen to give him a lesson through all the steps in animation. In the second act, Bugs Bunny announces to Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and the other Looney Tunes that it is once again time to judge the films at the Acme Looniversity animation festival. Most of the other Looney Tunes Run Away (in Road Runner's case), but Bugs Bunny and the Pacs stop Daffy Duck and Porky Pig before they can escape. Meanwhile, Plucky, having learned how to animate, is having trouble with his life story. He wants to see his childhood, so Buster and Pac-Man teach him how to use various cartoon transitions, including flashing back. They flash back to Plucky as a baby with his first inner tube. Baby Plucky's inner tube gets popped by a log and Baby Plucky cries. Plucky in his normal age cries as well, having remembered such a sad moment. Buster suggests flashing forward to the present day, but Plucky instead accidentally flashes them back to World War II. Plucky quickly flashes them back even further, to the dawn of time. Buster tells Plucky "You shouldn't mess with time so much. Remember what happened in Back to the Future?" Plucky tells him "Yeah, it was a great movie." and holds up a $PLUG$ sign. Buster flashes forward back to the present day, but remembers he never taught Plucky to flash forward. He uses the magic pen and retrieves Plucky as an amoeba from a history book. Pac-Man tells Plucky that if he really needs to make a good cartoon, make one starring a Pac-Duck. Plucky tells Pac-Man that he will think on that. In the third act, it's time for the animation festival. Buster and Pac-Man are the host, and Bugs, Daffy and Porky are the judges (although they want little to do with the films). As the other films are shown, Plucky works on his movie, The Plucky Duck Story. Meanwhile, the first film is Aminals, Aminals, Aminals, and More Aminals in Color by Elmyra Duff, a poem drawn crudely in crayon consisting of her inadvertently crushing a dog to death, which ends up being a critical failure. The next film, My Worst Nightmare by Hamton J. Pig, is somewhat more successful, as Hamton is the only one who likes it. Dizzy Devil's film, Dizzy Eat World, a 5-second film drawn crudely in crayon where Dizzy's gaping jaw engulfed the Earth, met with deafening silence from the Toon audience, aside from Daffy telling someone to shoot him. Monty's film, which he paid other cartoonists to do, A Montana Max Christmas is a huge critical failure and Monty is disqualified. SpongeBob's film was a 1950's type SpongeBob cartoon about him going to work at The Krusty Krab. Pac-Man's film is about him being chased by the Ghost monsters and then traps them by planting cactuses with "Super Instant Cactus Seeds". Ms. Pac-Man's film is about how she & Pac-Man first met. Patricks film is just about him ridding on a micanicle sea horse. Gogo Dodo's film So You Want To Learn To Dance, is a black and white silent live-action film depicting a couple dancing. Babs Bunny tells Gogo it was the dumbest movie she'd ever seen, and that everyone expected something wacky from him. Gogo tells Babs that even he has to take a break from wackiness occasionally. Porky and Daffy want to quit judging the films, but Bugs ensures them that there are only two films left. Shirley the Loon introduces the next film, Song of the Loon, and she tells the audience that she had to cut her film down to 17 hours and 34 minutes to fit onto the program schedule. Bugs, Daffy, and Porky, horrified, try to leave, but Shirley has attached a battery charger to the doorknob to prevent the judges from leaving. As Plucky finally finishes his movie, The Plucky Duck Story, Buster tells him that he is going to have to cut his film short because of Shirley's 17-&-1/2 hour long film, Song of the Loon. After Song of the Loon finally ends, Buster and Pac-Man announce that Plucky's film is the last. The shortened version of The Plucky Duck Story, which shows Baby Plucky crying and THE END, wins first prize, simply because it's short. Plucky is excited that he won, and asks what he won. Bugs tells him he has to take animation class over, because he missed it the first time. Pac-Man came in second wile Bugs tells him that his film will make a good film for all of Pac-Land as Pac-Man says "Well Bugs, it was nothing." and laughs. Trivia SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star guest-star in the film. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films